A Harmonic HBP
by GiulietteRose
Summary: basically, its the harmonic version of HBP!


HBP movie. I know that the 7th just came out: c'mon I wrote a story about the dance! I just really wanted to write a harmony version! H/Hr R/Lu Ginny/Seamus (Implied: Lu/Neville H/G) THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS ON MY OTHER FIC "DANCE WITH ME?" IT MEANS SO MUCH!

THE BURROW:

Hermione sat reading on the couch of the Burrow when she suddenly heard the sound of an owl screeching. Nobody else was downstairs and she was positive that pig was upstairs with Ron. When she looked to her left she realized that Harry's trunk and Hedwig were there too. She went to the stairs and called for Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley!"

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley replied looking very worried that there was something very wrong.

"Oh, I was just wondering when Harry had come?" she said.

"Harry? Harry who?" Mrs. Weasley had asked. Maybe she really didn't know that he had come.

"Harry Potter of course!"

"Did somebody say Harry Potter?" said Ron coming into the conversation.

"Yeah nosey! Is he up there with you?" said Hermione.

"I think that I would know if my best friend was in my bedroom!" Ron retorted.

"Harry's here?" said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "apparently he's wondering about the house."

"Really?" said Ginny

"Really." Said a voice from behind Hermione. Obviously nobody had noticed him actually come in. As the others rushed down the stairs to greet Harry, Hermione had already gotten there first. She and Harry hugged for what seemed like forever. Neither of them said it, but they both wished that it had lasted longer. The only reason that they let go was that everybody else wanted a turn.

SLUGCLUB:

Hermione sat next to Harry during the Slug-Club dinner. It was dessert and they were eating ice cream. As Hermione looked around the table she saw that Cormac McLaggen was eating his in a way that Hermione supposed was his attempt at being attractive. Little did she know that Harry was thinking similar thoughts. _Urgh! _He thought. _Hermione deserves much better than that. Does he even know how to flirt?_ He chuckled to himself at the thought. Hermione looked at him and then looked away just as quickly.

H/G KISS (Where R/La kiss should be)

"We won Harry! We won!" Ginny yelled to Harry after the very victorious match against Slytherin.

Harry was lifted up on the shoulders of two of his teammates and when he was put on the ground in front of Ginny they shared a passionate kiss. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She suddenly left the room. She ran past all of the other kids in the hallway snogging and doing homework and the kids who just didn't want to join the party and sat at the edge of a staircase and began to cry. She thought that a charms spell might help her feelings, so she conjured a pack of yellow canaries. Unexpectedly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Ron walked in. He hesitated for a moment and then spoke.

"Er, they're really good!" he said at an attempt to make her feel better.

"Thanks," she replied halfheartedly. "Ron, how does it feel…when you see L-Luna and Neville t-together?" After she saw the look on his face she added, "oh, don't pretend! I see the way you look at h-her! It's o-obvious you l-like her! You're one of my best friends. You can't h-hide anything from me." He chuckled. Then, Harry and Ginny entered the room laughing. Ginny took one look at Hermione smiled, tugged on Harry's arm and said in a giddy tone, "oops! Looks like this room's taken. C'mon Harry."

Harry on the other hand took one look at Hermione and said, "Hermione what's wrong?"

"_Oppugno!"_ said Hermione. The birds that were currently fluttering around Hermione's head charged at Harry and sent him running out the door. Hermione started to sob even harder. She sat down at Ron's side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It feels like this…" was his only reply.

(Loving this great friendship scene!)

CHRISTMAS

Harry and Ginny had broken up a week ago. Things would be a little weird for them because Harry was staying at the burrow for holiday. He was planning to avoid her.

"YOU'RE BLINDED BY YOUR OWN HATE!" yelled Lupin at Harry. They were discussing, or more like quarreling over whether or not they should trust Snape.

As Hermione walked into the room, Lupin got up and left the room. Harry sat with his head in his hands. Hermione carried a trey of pastries into the sitting room and took a seat next to Harry.

"Do you want one?" she asked, "I made them myself."

Harry looked up at her. "C'mon! I didn't poison them!" She chuckled.

She took one of the pastries off the plate and fed it to him. It was sweet and delicious. _Just like her_ he thought. He smiled at her. Then all of a sudden Ron came and sat in between them with a plate full of mince pies.

"Pie?" He asked Harry, who shook his head, then turned to Hermione who declined as well. "More for me!"

That night as Hermione was coming upstairs, her hair still wet from taking a shower in the downstairs bathroom Harry was sitting at the window looking outside.

"Your shoe's untied." She said and bent down to tie it for him. When she stood up their noses were almost touching.

"Merry Christmas Hermione…" as they leaned in Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer of Sirius Black, came to the burrow and set the house on fire. As they ran out of it Harry ran to go and catch her. He wanted to kill her. Hermione was so concerned that she ran after _him_ despite all of the adult's protests. When Hermione arrived at a small opening, Fernier Greyback, a werewolf, greeted her. Hermione's breathing got heavier with fear.

"Dinner!" said the wolf. Hermione shrieked and something stunned him. Harry came out from behind him. Once he did so he ran to Hermione and gave her a big hug. He could feel her shaking under him. As they went back to the burrow they were hugged by Mrs. Weasley as she thanked god they were all right.

HALF BLOOD PRINCE

"Harry, we need to hide it!" said Hermione to Harry. It had been three weeks since their_ almost_ kiss. Things in the beginning were a little awkward and weird, but after about a week they decided that since it was _almost_ and since nobody but them knew that they had done anything.

"Fine…today."

"Now!" said Hermione.

They arrived at a tapestry, which both of them knew was actually the Room of Requirement's entry.

_I need a place where all things are hidden…_thought Hermione. Suddenly the tapestry melted away to reveal an ornate wooden door.

"Here we go," said Harry as Hermione bit her lip.

"Yeah. Lets go." Hermione nodded.

As they walked into the room they looked around it glancing in every direction for the most interesting looking items. Harry and Hermione settled into the middle of the room.

"Now, close your eyes. _Don't peek!_ You'll be tempted to come back for it later. This way you wont have any idea where it is."

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes. He could hear Hermione's footsteps, which by this point were far away. They gradually became louder as Hermione became closer. He suddenly could feel her breath tickling his nose. Slowly Hermione leaned in. He felt her lips against his. The kiss was short and sweet, yet so meaningful.

DUMBLEDORE'S DEATH

Harry sat dumbstruck looking at a now deceased body of Albus Dumbledore. He wasn't afraid to let the tears flow. They had every right to come out. He had just lost one of the closest things he had to a father. There was Sirius, but seeing as he only knew Harry really for a total of two years, he didn't know Harry as much as he would have liked. But there was also Mr. Weasley, but as Harry thought about it he really was just the father of his best friend. But Dumbledore was different. He was there when he needed answers that he knew any other teacher wouldn't answer. He was gone now. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, the hand belonged to Hermione. Nobody knew about their recent kiss, not even Ron. Hermione's hand soon became her petite warm body. She held him there, slowly rocking him back and forth, while he let his tears flow.

ASTRONOMY TOWER

"I'm OK with it y'know. You and Harry. Just as long as you keep the snogging to a minimum, only when I'm around. Other than that you can glue yourselves together I really couldn't care less." Said Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione were sitting enjoying their last day of school before they were sent home.

"Thank you, Ronald. I appreciate our approval. But I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not? Your brilliant! You're _both_ brilliant!" said Ron to Hermione as they looked back on Harry who was sitting in the back thinking about the locket.

Harry stood up and joined his two best friends, his friend for life and the woman that he loves. What more could he ask for?

Well, I hoped you liked it! There won't be a sequel because I think this ends in a very good spot, don't you? Anyway COMMENT!

Lots o' Love!

G.


End file.
